The Stars Fall at Midnight
by LilSweetMocha
Summary: When the Princess fell asleep, the humans that inhabited Vocalo became nothing but lambs surrounded by wolves. But there's still some hope to change things for the better, and hopefully bring back the goddess from her long sleep. T for mild violence and language.
1. The Pass to Shirone

**_Journal- Chapter One:: The Pass to Shirone_**

**Location: _Mirror Bridge_| Time: _2: 36 PM_| **

**Days left until next Star Fall: 52**

* * *

A thick fog rolled along the complex architecture known as Mirror Bridge. The bridge seemed to almost stand suspending to the farther eye as the fog blinded anyone from seeing the pillars supporting the bridge. They were built firmly into the water that gave the bridge its name for the clear reflection of it. Nothing dared to contaminate the fresh water, and the people of the neighboring village were thankful for that. It was one of the two major fresh water supplies...or it used to be.

The water that was so vital to the village was now pitched black and thicker than before. It was more like tar than water now, and small scaled bodies of fish were floating dead at the sufrace. Any reeds that sought nourishment from the cherished river were now dead or near death, but their pain was blanketed by the heavy fog.

"They say that if you look into the water on the same day of Princess Mizki's death, you'll see her and her beloved's reflections in the water. If they are kissing, then you'll find romance too. But if they appear to be arguing, you'll die alone."

_"I don't believe bullcrap like that."_

A young boy pressed his aviator goggles to his forehead, keeping his light green hair pressed against his forehead as he lazily glanced at the creature sitting on the same ledge he was leaning against. The creature was unlike any Beast one could find now a days roaming about. It was small and looked squishy, and seemed like a mix between a penguin and a turtle. A dish full of water rested permanately on its head. It was so small and cute, you'd think it was innocent, but such thought would be dead wrong.

"I don't believe in it either, but it's still a fun thought, right?" The boy leaned in closer and squinted his eyes as he looked down and tried to look past the rolling fog into the tar below. He could only see spots of it. "It wouldn't matter anyway. The water is full of this black stuff..."

The penguin-turtle hopped down from the ledge to the bridge floor underneath and tapped its foot impatiently. _"Well, that's not our problem. You want to see the Other Side, right? Then let's get a move on!" _

"Doesn't hurt to sight-see," The boy argued, despite the knowledge that there was nothing interesting about Lysaum since the Star Fall. Beast and monsters alike had ruined the village beyond recognition. The only thing left was the shrine north of the village, but a barrier was created to shield it away from all visitors, malicious or not.

_"If you like trash, then I guess this is the perfect place to sight-see." _The penguin-turtle scoffed, already a few feet away from the child.

_'I thought Kappas were supposed to be jolly and carefree...' _He thought, before following his small companion.

* * *

_The Star Fall._

_A strange phenomenon that took place ten years ago- A year before I was born. They call it the star fall, because a meteor shower was the signal to an event that changed our world forever. A beauty so deceptive, no one would notice the darkness creeping through the cracks that night._

_Monsters, Beasts, demons, and even creatures of myth were surfacing and didn't waste their time in wreaking havoc wherever they went. From eating livestock (and sometimes people) to spreading disease. It was really Hell on earth...or it was in the second year._

_The first year, people remained ignorant, unaware of what had been thrown into our world. It's not that the monsters weren't doing their job of destruction- they were definitely doing a good job of that -but the close continents of Vocalo was stuck in a limbo, granted by a benevolent being that was our peace in the chaos. But in the Second Year, the limbo was shattered, and the otherwordly forces were allowed to invade._

_The true Princess had fallen asleep, and no one was there to protect us. Humans became lost, and the will to even breathe was destroyed without the goddess' kind hands. There was no hope left._

_Well, maybe there was a speck still left. I was born after the Star Fall in the Second Year, against all wishes. I want to find the Other Side before the next Star Fall._

_Before everything burns into ash..._

* * *

The smell of burning firewood was complimented with the dark grey smoke coming from the very center of the village. Run down shop buildings and homes served as new and old shelters for families, and the cries of an infant rung through the traveler's ears as they crossed the road paved towards the ruins of the famous marketplace that used to be filled to the brim with life.

_"Hurry, Ryuto. This place is starting to depress me..._" The kappa said, panting slightly as its short, stubby legs made it have to run just to keep up with Ryuto's relaxed pace. The boy hung tight to his circular shoulder bag and pushed his miniature motorbike forward as he glanced at the people with a mixture of pity and suspicion. He connected somewhat with these people, being born in poverty himself, but Ryuto knew well enough what people would do when desperate.

"Me and you alike, Yuuma." Ryuto mumbled, returning his line of sight forward towards the smoke. "Yuuma, you travelled a lot, right?"

_"That's right, kid. In a whole different continent, though. Why do you ask?"_

"This isn't an unfamiliar sight, is it?"

_"...I wish I was joking when say that this was common, but to a lesser degree. Seriously, kid, what's eating you?"_

Ryuto grinned down at the Beast. "Oh, Yuuma, I didn't know you cared about me."

Yuuma quickly scoffed and turned away. _"Don't flatter yourself, brat. I'm just sticking around until I get my body back! Nothing more!" _The conversation fell after that, and the two continued their walk silently.

* * *

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, hon'. Good luck with your trip!"

Ryuto left the one of the few shops still decent enough for it to keep running. He bit into the freshly baked sweet bread and wrapped his red scarf tighter around his neck to prevent it from falling to the dusty ground. Yuuma, however, was glaring at a cucumber the kind lady had given him.

_"I told her I wanted bread as well..."_

"You know others can't understand you, and Kappa like cucumbers, right?" Still, Ryuto broke off the other half of his bread and crouched down to hand it towards Yuuma. The prideful Kappa took the sweet bread despite himself and discarded the cucumber by tossing it behind him without a single care.

Ryuto's finished off his bread with one hand while the other was fingering something in his pocket. A ticket lied inside his pocket. Such a common thing became precious to many after the Star Fall. A ticket meant a way out of this shell and towards Shirone. There were checkpoints passed Shirone as well, but they now left abandoned after a recent Wyvern attack had devestated the east. To many here in Lysaum, a fight would easily break out if it meant getting a hand on the ticket and possibly get away to a more stable area. Knowing this, Ryuto had to be careful not to reveal his ticket. Taking his hand out, the boy grabbed the handles to his bike and pushed it along. Yuuma noticed him suddenly leaving, and scurried to catch up.

After only some silent filled minutes, the two arrived to the center of the village. A large bonfire was burning in the center as some villagers were throwing in wood to keep it burning. The pillar of smoke was rising into the sky from the fire. Not many were hanging around the fire except the few keeping it alive, but at night, many would huddle together infront of the fire for protection against the cold nights. Yuuma watched on as the travellers kept moving. Ryuto didn't look back. Sympathetic looks wasn't going to help these people.

_'That why I have to get to the Other Side. I know the answers are there...' _He thought, subconciously fingering the ticket in his pocket, his eyes dulling over slightly.

* * *

_The dark room remained silent, only recieving light from the silver moon ahead through a cracked window. A little boy was gazing up at the stars from inside while the other children were asleep in their separate beds. The comfortable silence was broken when the door at the end of the room creaked open, and a pinkette cam inside dressed into her black nightgown._

_"Ryuto, you've been staring out that window every night. It's time to go to bed."_

_"But I don't want to sleep. What if the stars fall again...?"_

_Ryuto didn't hear anything from the woman for a moment, but tensed when gentle arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. It was sweet at first, until he felt something wet drip on to his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, Ryuto..."_

* * *

_"Kid. Oi, kid!"_

Ryuto snapped out of his thoughts to find himself in the village fog returned, making it hard to see the split in the path cutting through the dense forest. The left leading to the shrine, and the right leading to the checkpoint. The child balanced his bike and sat on its seat, taking of his googles and sighing. "Sorry, Yuuma. I drifted off back there."

_"I noticed. What were you thinking so hard about?"_ The Kappa asked, obviously annoyed with the boy. Ryuto shook his head and grinned, hoping it was enough to shake off Yuuma's suspicions. It wasn't. "Just some memories, that's all."

_"Yeah? About what?"_

Yuuma never got his answer, however, as a haunting howl came from the shrine.

* * *

**A/N: I never wrote a fic like this. What do you guys think? Criticism is appreciated!**

**Also, I made Yuuma a Kappa because he seemed so perfect, being avatarless, and the kappa is based on the kappas often found in Manbo's songs (his sister designed Roro- the pink haired Yuuma -if I remember correctly). Most likely, though, I'll be referring to "Roro's" design for VY2 in future flashback scenes.**

**I plan to use various characters in this, UTAUloid and Vocaloid. There may also be influences by various songs, one of the main ones being "Princess Sleeps with Electronic Sounds" by Hachi. I love it~.**


	2. The Beast Within the Shrine

**_This has been unchecked, but I will return to this to check for mistakes and possibly edit what needs to be. Thank you._**

* * *

**_Journal- Chapter Two:: The Beasts Within the Shrine_**

**Location: _Lysaum Outskirts-Shrine pathway_| Time: 5_:21 PM_| **

**Days left until next Star Fall: 52**

* * *

Ryuto's hand immediately went to his bag as the howl repeated. "What was that? A wolf?!" Yuuma heard a click, now aware that Ryuto had grabbed his gun and removed the safety lock. "Hah. No way that came from a wolf!" He yelled, about to advance forward until suddenly being stomped down and pressed to the ground by Ryuto's worn out boots.

"Slow down. Wolf pack or not, you won't be able to do much in your state," Ryuto argued, ignoring Yuuma's swearing and struggling. "Besides, what if it's not a demon? Midnight can't kill monsters. She was made to purify, not kill. You know that..." Ryuto pointed towards his gun and then removed his foot from on top of Yuuma. Before the Kappa could give him a piece of his mind, the howling repeated along with the sounds of trees being thrown about and the screams of some beast in agony.

_**"How long!? How** **long?!"**_The scream seemed too close for comfort, and before Ryuto and Yuuma could react, a large bird-like creature came through the forest path to the shrine, whipping its body about in a crazed frenzy like it was possessed. The creature kept screeching in pure agony, like it was was being stabbed over and over.

Ryuto aimed his gun towards the creature before it was aware of his presence and shot it straight into its unprotected head, yet there was no blood. Not even a bullet hole. But the shot did make the creature force control upon its body, twist towards Ryuto's direction, and charge towards the child while screaming _**"How long?! HOW LONG?!"**_

_"C-Crap...!" _Ryuto thought, seeing how fast the creature was coming towards him. He closed his eyes and braced for the attack, but it never came. Instead, he heard a haughty laugh and the monster screaming. Ryuto opened his eyes, shocked at the sight of his partner pulling at the monster's feather's while riding it like a rodeo bull. "Y-You idiot! What are you thinking?!"

_"I just saved your life br-AAAATT!"_ Yuuma screamed as the creature suddenly flew up into the air in a rush, forcing him to let go and fall to what he believed to be his death. It didn't help that the monster was flying close behind him, ready to kill off the two pests that dared to humiliate it. _'I'm going to die...as a fucking duck-penguin-thing...' _This was not how he imagined he would go. Yuuma always thought he die on the battlefield...

_"E-Eh?"_ He squeaked as something suddenly grabbed at him and shortly after, warm splashes of what he doubted was blood dripped over him as the familiar shriek of the monster bird was heard above him. The "blood" was black and thick, and the smell was enough to make Yuuma feel sick. The Kappa looked up and saw the the monster's heart being pierced with a broad sword. It was then that the Kappa realized he was also on the ground- not dead -and in someone's (now bloody) arms.

"Pathetic..." The mystery man mumbled before jerking his sword towards him to cut through the monster and retracted his sword to let it fall to the ground, dead. Their savior (though Yuuma would never admit it) put the Kappa down on the grass to inspect the monster as it laid in a pool of its own black blood.

"Well, I think we found out what was contaminating the water. Trying to pull people into your own misery..."

"Hey..."

The stranger turned around, revealing two separate eye colors of blue and green. Ryuto couldn't see well, thanks to the blood, but he could see spots of silver-white hair and a...peculiar ahoge on top of his head. The man wore a white uniform that seemed oddly familiar to Ryuto along with a navy blue cape. Ryuto did know the uniform- it, minus the cape, belonged to the lower ranks of the military that acted more like a makeshift police force then a major military force -but the color, the stranger himself, Ryuto felt he had seen before. Something about his eyes, those pools of blue and green, _terrified _him, but he kept it hidden inside. He wouldn't dare show fear in front of him.

"Who are you? What is a member of the Reactionary section doing out here?" Ryuto asked, stepping up to the blood soaked soldier, unknowingly giving the stranger a sour look. The soldier, however, was unfazed, and merely blinked at Ryuto before finally speaking after what felt like forever. "My name is Utatane Piko, and I was sent here for a mere extermination. A Spirit classed monster called an "Itsumade" **[1]**."

Yuuma flinched when the creature groaned, and muttered in a raspy voice "How long...?". Oddly, it's voice sounded feminine and mature, and it's face started to morph into that of a woman with long, black hair. Her face, which all three recognized as none other than Princess Mizki, was stricken with tears. "How long? How long...shall I wait...for his return...?" She (?) whimpered, before screaming as Piko's sword stabbed through the monster again.

Ryuto immediately ran and grabbed the hilt, glaring harshly at the soldier in pure anger. "What the hell are you doing?! She-"

"Isn't human." Piko interruped. "At least, not anymore. Poor woman's soul must joined with the others that died due to the Star Fall and became...**this**." He then removed his sword when the monster went silent, it's face returning to its hideous form. "Tragic deaths like plagues create these abominations known as Itsumade. It's a real shame..."

Ryuto continued to stare down at the large body as Piko began casually walking away while dragging his sword behind him. Before the man could disappear towards the pathway leading towards the shrine, Ryuto spoke up. "Wait."

Piko halted and silently glanced behind him. Ryuto looked up, but instead of a glare, his expression was that of extreme confusion and...pain? "Have we...met before?"

Piko continued to look at the boy with a (annoying, _irritating_) blank expression. Ryuto was about to repeat his question until Piko finally responded. "I don't now. You tell me." This answer only managed to upset the child more, but Piko had already vanished among the forest before Ryuto could snap at him.

_"Sheesh. What a freak..."_ Yuuma muttered. He half expected a smart remark from Ryuto, but the child didn't say anything, already a few feet away from the Kappa who hurried to catch up with his stubby legs.

* * *

_Heat. That was all he could feel as it started to eat away at him. Smoke filled his longs as the child struggled to free himself from the statue of a long deceased saint. _

_He was going to die here. He now accepted that._

_In his sight, a child, some years older than him, stood among the blaze in a blood stained nightgown. Only his cold, blue eye could be seen as stared at the burning corpse still clinging to a scared little girl around his age, with light teal hair dirtied by ash and dried blood. She could only stare back in fear, before finally collapsing in exhaustion once the threat passed by her towards the only exit not blocked by flames._

_But the trapped child, _him_, could've sworn he heard the boy whisper "Sorry"._

* * *

"!" A young man suddenly snapped up, panting heavily as the memories started to attack his mind. No matter how much he tried to calm himself by humming an old song he knew since childhood, the boy couldn't relax. Not when _he _kept invading his dreams.

_'It was just a dream...__' _He repeated in his mind. _'He can't hurt you anymore. H-He can't hurt us anymore...__'_

* * *

The next morning came faster than Ryuto imagined. He and Yuuma had kept moving all night long to make up for the time wasted back in Lysaum. With his ticket long gone, Ryuto rode down the dirt path with Yuuma clinging on to him to prevent falling off the bike. Somehow, the Kappa was able to sleep upright while holding on tight.

The two could see the misty silhouette that belonged to the tall, but wrecked, buildings of Shirone. Besides the obvious damage of the more higher buildings, Ryuto had heard that Shirone was in surprisingly good condition visually. ...**Visually**.

Ryuto continued to ride one, his mind a bit dazed from forcing himself to stay awake. When a young child had suddenly came out of a few bushes, chasing a ball into the road, Ryuto snapped into focus and jerked his bike to the side. However, he was unable to keep control of the bike and in his sudden turn, he flew off with Yuuma and hit his head hard against the ground before finally blacking out.

..

..

..

_...ut...o...Ry...hear...e...? Ryu...Ryut...RYUTO!_

"Huh!" Ryuto suddenly snapped awake, sitting up in what hewas sure was not his bed. He scanned the small, yet cozy room as he felt the soreness of his head. He groaned and laid back down. "What happened...?"

"Good thing you asked." Yuuma jumped up onto the foot of the bed, careful not to land on Ryuto's legs. "You moved out of the way to avoid hitting some brat and fell and hit your head. Luckily, the kid got help." He then glared and pointed at Ryuto. "I told you riding around on that damn thing was a bad idea! You're a kid! You need sleep!"

"Yuuma, please, be quiet. My head hurts..."

"I can be as loud as I want! And maybe this will teach you a lesson, you dumbass!"

_Knock, knock._ "Is everything okay in there?" A low, hesitant voice came from the other side of the bedroom door. Ryuto sat up, holding onto his throbbing head. "Yeah, everything's okay..."

The door opened up slowly with a creak, and a teenager with light, pale blue hair and golden yellow eyes peeked into the room. "Ah, so you're awake." He mumbled and came inside, closing the door behind him. Behind him, the child, a little girl with blonde hair tied in a single side pigtail clung to his leg, not daring to look at Ryuto.

"You must of hit your head pretty hard," The young man said, walking over to Ryuto's bedside with the girl. "You've been out for a about five hours. This little devil here wouldn't leave while you were unconcious."

The "little devil" glared up at him and started punching the teen against his leg. "Shut up! Like I would care about this dork!"

Yuuma huffed angrily, sending the little girl his own glare. "Hey, kid! If it wasn't for you, Ryuto here wouldn't even be here!" The little girl looked down, her eyes still furrowed but small tears were threatening to fall. "I-I...I'm sorry, okay?! But how was I supposed to know he was coming! I was just trying to get my ball back!"

Yuuma was about to counter her until Ryuto cut him off. "It's okay. It's my fault anyway. I was riding around half-asleep." He chuckled in slight embarrassment before smiling down at the girl. "My name is Ryuto. What's your name?"

The girl sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "Akita...Neru..." She mumbled, still looking down. Ryuto nodded. "That's a cool name."

Neru smiled slightly before looking up in newly reformed confidence. "Of...of course! My name's the coolest!" Yuuma couldn't help but roll his eyes before looking at the only person with good sense besides himself in the room. _"Oi, kid. What's your name?"_

"Sorry. Forgot to introduce myself." He then bowed politely. "Nice to meet you. My name is Shigure Nao, and welcome," Nao pointed out the open window to the mixture of mist and rain. ",To the city where the rain and mist never cease: Shirone."

* * *

_**A/N: Second chapter, COMPLETE! WHOO!**_

_**[1]The Itsumade is actually a demon from Japanese mythology. It's supposed to be formed from those who died during plague but were not given a burial. My memory isn't the greatest, though, so I may not be accurate. "Itsumade" is what the creature yells, which means "How long?"**_

_**Sooo...I don't have much to say besides thanks to Rururami for reviewing! I'll try not to disappoint! Oh, and sorry to VY1 fans. Oh, and how Nao and Neru can understand Yuuma will be explained later.**_


	3. Side Story: Reflection

**_Journal- Side Story:: Reflection_**

**Location: _? ? ?_| Time: ? ? ?| **

**Days left until next Star Fall: ? ? ?**

* * *

_Whispers and gossip were already spreading amongst the children currently bouncing around the room, unable to keep in the extra energy and excitement that filled their bodies to the brim, ready to crash though like rushing water escaping a broken dam._

_One of these children was one of the more older orphans. Her teal hair was tied in two short pigtails and if they were untied, her hair would fall to her shoulders. She had matching, bright green eyes that showed off her usually cheerful mood. The girl was currently in the company of two other female children, plus one boy who shyly looked around the room with his thumb in his mouth. A habit their caretaker was still trying to break._

_The girl spoke first. "I know this new one is going to be a girl! There's no other way!" _

_One of her friends disagreed. "I don't think so, Miku. There's the chance of a boy, and there's already enough girls, don't you think?"_

_"But Yukariiii!"_

_"U-Um..." The two went silent as and turned towards the sole boy in their little circle. He shrunk a little from their undivided attention, but pushed on to speak. "I..I don't really care if they're a boy or girl. Just as long as they're nice..."_

_The last finally added in. "Mh-hm! I agree with Moke. It wouldn't matter if they were a girl or boy if they're a total jerk!"_

_"Moke and Teto are right about that. I wonder..." To emphasize her thinking, Yukari tapped her chin in thought. "Do you think they'll even like it here? Remember those twins that ran away last year?"_

_Teto, Moke, and Miku shared looks and nodded. Although they thought there was no reason for the twins, Rin and Len, to run away back then, the two had escaped during the night and left no note or even said goodbye. All of them knew that if a fellow "brother or sister" truly wanted to escape, they would never say anything. The children really shared a strong bond, even if they didn't always show it._

_Still, why did they leave?_

_Teto looked down with obvious concern, twirling her fingers through her hair as she thought about the two escapees. "I hope they're okay, wherever they are. There's a lot of scary monsters out there!"_

_While they were moving on to another topic, Ryuto was sleeping soundly on the sofa in the middle of the room while, unbeknowst to him, another child was running his fingers gently through his green hair. The other boy was obviously older, and had a goofy smile on his face. A girl came up to them, hugging her worn out stuffed cat. She had peach colored hair tied into a long ponytail with a red ribbon, and she wore red dress to match. The girl clung to the edge of the couch curiously._

_"Kenta, what are you doing?" She asked, crawling onto the couch and sitting on the older boy's lap. Kenta didn't mind, and continued petting Ryuto. "Hey, Iroha. Luka-mama said Ryuto falls asleep easier when she does this, and I wanted to see if it was true."_

_"But he has to be awake! Or he won't see the new girl!" Iroha whined, hugging her kitty tighter. Kenta only laughed, but in good spirit. "Hahaha! What makes you think it'll be a girl?"_

_A chain of arguments regarding the child's gender started to erupt from the children until someone noticed the door opening. Everyone fell silent as a pinkette gently urged someone inside the room. A small child around maybe Yukari's and Miku's ages hesitantly let himself be guided into the playroom by Luka as he squeezed her hand in nervousness. All those eyes staring at him was scary._

_Luka decided to speak for the boy. "Everyone, this is Piko. He'll be living with us for now on. Please, try to be nice to him."_

_"Awww! A boy?" Miku whined from the back and recieved an elbow to her arm from Yukari. Piko had flinched slightly. Did they not like him?_

_Luka only chuckled slightly and looked around the crowd gathered around her and Piko, noticing one member missing. "Where's Ryuto?"_

_"Stupid Kenta put him to sleep!" Iroha piped up from the side. Kenta was surprised by Iroha's sudden accusation, and felt a little betrayed. "B-But he was already sleepy! I just-"_

_"Calm down, Kenta. You didn't do anything wrong," Luka assured him, now spotting the five year old still asleep on the couch. "He'll meet Piko when he wakes up from his nap."_

_Just like Luka, Piko was staring at Ryuto as well, but for a different reason. Although a handful of the children caught his eye, there was something about the kid that stood out._

* * *

_The orphanage that raised them was ran by the local church, Piko later on learned to his disgust. Those handful didn't seem to care, though. Were they oblivious to their own bloodline? Or maybe they just didn't care? _'Why would they?' _He thought. The children had a good home, food, and a caring guardian who may seem sweet and graceful, but could tear a man to shreads **and smile all the while **if they dared to mess with her children._

_It was a horrifying sight indeed._

_Piko watched the other orphans run around in the grassy field behind the building, where no more buildings were made to tear away the forestry some distance behind them. A few of the boys, plus some girls- like Teto Kasane, Yukari Yuzuki, Iroha Nekomura (who sometimes tripped on her own feet), and Haku Yowane -were playing soccer with a new ball. The last one they had was lost, mostly because Ron decided to get revenge for being forced into the game by kicking it so far, they were convinced it flew into another continent._

_Piko had a good laugh that day._

_Haku was stuck as goalie since whenever she was hit by the ball (which was often), she would cry her eyes out and it took a while to get her calm again. Of course, the trade wasn't any better, since the ball was being kicked **at **her on purpose, and she kept dodging in fear of getting hit. Eventually, Haku was put out and Kenta took her place. Not that she cared. Haku practically skipped over to Dell in joy._

_Not everyone was very active, though. Besides Piko himself, a few were just sitting on the sidelines, either chatting, napping, or just sitting there. One of the napping kids being Sai Yurika, who had Iroha's kitty toy in his arms. The girl had made the other children pause the game so she could yell at Sai for taking her toy without permission. Not that he cared._

_And then there was Ron Keine, who decided to just watch the activity from under the same tree Piko was sitting under to hide from the hot sun. Ron was two years older than Piko and didn't talk much, or at least, not around Piko. The two seemed to share some mutual tension, but neither understood completely why. They could tolerate the other's presence for a while before finally separating, not bothering to go near each other again. Piko was sure the only reason why Ron was still sitting there was because he was too stubborn to leave from "his spot", which was this tree the black haired boy often rested under on clear days._

_And lastly, there was Miku Hatsune and her group. The overly friendly girl saw everyone as her friend, but she held a few more closer to her heart. She stared at the group returning to their game of soccer (after Iroha beat Sai with her own toy), wondering whether to join or not since Teto and Yukari were playing. Piko sighed as he watched her shuffle around until a boy named Oliver called her over to play, seeing Miku just standing there and watching intently._

_Piko was so engrossed into his people watching, he didn't notice the little, sleepy eyed child that sat down beside him. It took a poke to make him aware of the very child they confused him to no end. "Ryuto?"_

_Ryuto smiled a little and nodded. "Do you want to play?" It was a simple question. Nothing to think much about. But Piko had thought hard about it, glancing away from Ryuto every once in a while until he finally came to a decision._

_"...No."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said no. Are you deaf?"_

_Ryuto frowned, but shook his head. "O-Okay. Another time, then..." He said, and Piko could make out that touch of hurt in his voice, which immediately made his stomach twist. Before Ryuto could leave, Piko stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."_

_Ryuto turned around to meet Piko's scowl. "I'll play with you, okay? I'm only doing this so we all don't have to hear you crying your eyes out."_

_Ryuto nodded and smiled, grabbing Piko's arm to drag him off to wherever he was taking the older child. Sitting on the side of the tree opposite of where Piko used to be, Ron smiled ever so slightly._

* * *

"Hmm..."

Piko awoke in front of the shrine, body laid onto the cool grass and his sword just an inch away from him. He could hear the chimes ring their own gentle melodies as a breeze blew past them. The soldier sat up, wincing at the soreness in his neck as he gazed around him, sure that it was morning now. Had he really slept out here?

Grabbing his sword, he used it as support to stand on to his feet, and finally leave the shrine, avoiding the scattered bodies of two more monsters that had threatened the shrine. His eyes were still clouded, and the sunlight still hurt them, but it reminded Piko that he was still alive. Even if it wasn't fair.

* * *

**_A/N- Just a little look into the past for you guys._**


	4. Perception

**_Journal- Chapter Three:: Perception _**

**Location: ? ? ?| Time: . . .| **

**Days left until next Star Fall: 49**

* * *

The room was dimly lit, only a few wax candles resting on the few furniture provided enough light for reading as long as you were close enough. The room itself was small, only able to hold a small, single bed in the corner, a short bookshelf resting against the wall farther to the right, and a writing desk facing the other corner with a bottle of ink with a pen lying beside it.

A small bump moved about the thin sheets covering the bed. There was soft, white glow and some mumbling from under the sheets. The covers rised as the occupant of the bed did, and his bare feet stepped onto the cold, wooden floors below.

A boy groaned as he combed through his blonde bed-head with his fingers. Bandages hung loose from around his neck as he used a hand to cover his left eye. His golden right eye stared down at clear glass ball in his free hand. The ball was slightly bigger than his hand. "What do you want to show me this time?" He asked, his irritation evident in his voice.

The ball responded with a faint flash before clouding, losing the lustre it had before. An image began to take shape, and the boy could make out a mop of green hair and two matching green eyes. He smiled slightly and brought the ball closer towards him. "Another update?"

The image became clear, and he could make out Ryuto, Yuuma, and some blonde girl sitting on Ryuto's shoulders as she tugged at his green hair. They seemed to be moving farther from the city, until there was nothing but trees and the occasional Garm statue. Such a feared creature, yet respected all the same.

Yuuma seemed to have made some smart remark that obviously upsetted Neru, and poor Ryuto had to struggle to keep her on his shoulders as the girl tried to reach down to beat Yuuma up. The Kappa was smirking. Maybe. The observer couldn't exactly tell thanks to the Kappa's short beak. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle just a little. Ryuto really made himself some odd friends.

But of course, at this point, it's better to move on to different point of view. The glass ball is limited, so shall we continue through our traveler's eyes?

* * *

_"So where are you taking us anyway?" _Yuuma asked, staring at the odd Garm statues planted at the sides of the past. He wouldn't admit, but the dog like statues were freaking him out. The way their mouths hung open to reveal sharp canines, how their eyes seemed to show the ferocity of an actual Garm, and just how oddly _realistic _they seemed to be despite being stone was something Yuuma couldn't ignore. Something inside him was telling him to flee as fast as a rabbit, but he thought it was nothing but the Kappa's cowardly nature getting to him.

Neru looked ahead, pointing towards what seemed to be a shrine similar to the one at Lysaum, but in better condition. Ryuto jogged ahead as Neru held on tightly.

Once in front of the shrine, Ryuto put Neru down at her command, and the little girl hurried behind it as she searched for something, but what that _something _was, neither traveler knew.

"It was here." She suddenly said and came back around. "The monster was here, I'm telling you!"

"Monster?" Ryuto mumbled, and Neru began explaining. Before the two were dragged back to the city after their crash, Neru was spreading her news about some monster she stumbled upon some days ago. Her infamous ball came into the story. One of her friends had icked it too hard and the ball had flew over her and farther into the woods. Against some of her friends' advice, she went after it in full confidence that their was nothing lurking beyond. However, she was proven wrong when something like a dog suddenly attacked her and its sharp claws almost dug into her. In Neru's panic, she quickly ran away before the thing could attack her again, and never saw its face. She didn't even dare to look back to see if it was chasing her or not.

Neru had informed her parents about what happened along with her friends, and news starting spreading. But when a brave group ventured out into the forests to where the creature was seen, there was no trace of it. Everything remained quiet after the event, and Neru was branded a liar.

Of course, Nao got her a new ball afterwards.

"I chased my ball here, and that **thing **attacked me here!" The little girl yelled, her frustration finally coming in. Ryuto knelt down to her eye level and smiled. "Don't worry Neru. I believe you."

"Y-You do?!"

"Yeah. Some monsters are pretty sneaky, so they know how to hide themselves. Who knows, maybe you even scared it away?" But Ryuto knew better. Whatever attacked Neru was bold. Either it saw the opportunity of a child wandering near its territory or it was not afraid of humans. "Why don't you go home and me and Yuuma hang around here?"

Neru shook her head. "No way, idiot! That thing is going to come back! I'm not saving you if you get eaten!"

"You can't even protect yourself, brat!" Yuuma quickly countered. Neru was about to snap at him next until Ryuto slapped a hand to her mouth and whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone was quiet as the faint sound of something grinding against another came from a distance. They heard a groan follow from the same path they walked to get here. Yuuma had that bad feeling come back from before, and he knew it was more than just cowardice now.

They watched with wide eyes as one of the Garm statues struggled towards them, its movements extremely slow and short, as if it was still partially frozen, but its speed was quickly rising as its grey stone body was becoming black with each step, and rock was forming into flesh and fur.

Yuuma backed away until he hit Ryuto's leg. _"Wh-What the hell is going on?"_ He whispered. Ryuto shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to get Neru out of here."

Said girl was currently trying to make sense out of a statue suddenly coming alive, but was obviously failing as her legs started to tremble. Despite her fear, she managed to lower Ryuto's hand and choke out a short sentence. "Th-That's n-not it."

"What?" Ryuto responded, now breaking into a run as he suddenly scooped Neru into his arms. Yuuma had jumped onto his back, and the three of them could hear more than two pairs of paws hittig the ground behind them. There was more than one Garm.

"That's not it! That's not the monster! It was smaller!" Neru yelled. Yuuma called from behind. _"It doesn't matter now! Just keep running, kid!"_

He didn't need to tell Ryuto twice. The boy tried to run faster as the clearing became more visible, but a black flash from the corner of his had made him look ahead and up at a large, demonic creature known as a Garm. Its black fur was tangled in what appeared to be blood, and it had a long, narrow tail that whipped around in a frenzy. It toward over them large claws ready to strike. It's red eyes were clouded in bloodlust as the Garm didn't waste another minute to whip around and and aim its claws at Ryuto and the others.

Neru wanted to look away and pretend that this was all just a nightmare, and death was not staring back at her. She wanted to suddenly wake up at night, trying to hold in her tears as her mother soothed her back to sleep with a lullaby. Oh, how she wanted to hear her mother right now, telling her that eveything would be fine.

But her mother was at home, unaware of her daughter's fate and Neru was forced to realize that this was real. That a large, mangy demon mutt was about to finish her off for good. That she was about to di-

_CRACK!_

* * *

"Damn..." The boy mumbled as he stared at the various shattered pieces of what used to be his crystal ball. Shimmering pieces immediately dulled once they fell to the floor, and cursed once more quietly.

"What a shame. It appears I'll have to have a new one made." He grumbled and stood up to walk over to his desk. "This is going to cost me a fortune." He placed the remaining crystal pieces in his hands onto the wooden desk, where one candle's flame was running short on life. The observer went back to the side of his bed to pick up the shattered remains on the floor. One piece, he noticed, was still shining bright. "That's odd." He brought it closer to his eye and peered through.

He couldn't see much except a flash of pink. The color was soon gone as the piece lost the last of its energy and became as dull and lifeless as the rest. Frowning in disappointment, the boy continued to gather the shards as a blue ball of energy squeezed through the partly opened window.

He turned around and reached his empty hand towards it so the ball could rest on it. He gently spoke to it as the light began to fade to reveal a small, blue haired fairy with a jewel decorating her hair.

"Lapis," He began. "Do you mind doing a favor for me?"


	5. Mother

**_Journal- Chapter Four:: Mother_**

**Location: ? ? ?| Time: 4:12| **

**Days left until next Star Fall: 49**

* * *

_"He's so small..."_

_"But so precious~!"_

_"Shh! Do you want to wake him up, idiot!"_

_"If you continue to yell, Lillith, he'll wake up anyway."_

_The three women huddled over the crib turned around in surprise, one of them gasping silently as a young woman stood at the doorway with a knowing smile. She could simply be described as beautiful, but intimidating at the same time. One curled horn was on the left side of her head, and the half of what used to be an identical horn was on her right. At the sight of the woman, the maid with the blazing red hair was the first to bow in apology. "We're so sorry, Mistress Megumi!"_

_Megumi shook her head, pouting childishly as she walked into the dimly lit room to knock at the maid's head lightly. "What did I say about addressing as me "Mistress", Cul? You're like a sister to me, so no more of these stupid titles!"_

_Cul giggled and rose her head while rubbing at the back. "I'm sorry, Gumi, but I thought I said I would prefer _Culnoza_..."_

_Lillith grinned playfully at her sister. "I think Cul suits you." Culnoza glared at her, which only made Lily grin wider. The third sister paid no mind to their games, more interested in the bundle lying asleep in his crib._

_Gumi went to the woman's side as her two other maids bickered. She stared down at her flesh and blood and let out a content sigh. "Adorable, isn't he~?"_

_"Yes, Megumi." The maid replied. Gumi frowned slightly at the use of her name, but let it slide. "What's wrong, Momo?"_

_"O-Oh! Nothing's wrong, Megumi!"_

_"Of course this is. You're more cheerful than this, and you rarely call me by "Megumi"." Gumi couldn't help but smirk a little in triumph when Momo dropped her gaze back to the baby. The pinkette smiled. It was small and sad._

_"The walls are growing thinner and thinner. A-Aren't you worried, Gumi? Your lov-"_

_"I know he'll be alright." Gumi quickly cutted in. She bent down to pick up he baby, mking sure he was wrapped around his blanket, nice and warm. "Your Daddy is strong," She whispered to the baby. ",And so are you."_

* * *

His eye twitched as something cold and wet fell on his face. Forcing the assaulted eye open, Ryuto waited for his vision to clear before groggily sitting up from the cold dirt ground he somehow found himself sleeping on. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. Ryuto then realized how dark it was, and was unable to see where he was, or what was possibly in the same "room" as him.

_"Urgh, damn it..."_

The boy's hand immediately flew to his side, and only then did he notice that his bag was gone, along with his gun. Ryuto back away into the wall as a lump moved about in the dark. The figure seemed to turn towards him, and moved towards Ryuto in a waddle.

_"Kid? Is that you?"_

"Yuuma!" Ryuto crawled over to hug the Kappa in a tight bear hug. Yuuma smacked his stubby hands onto Ryuto, barely choking out any words. The green haired boy finally got the message and returned Yuuma to the ground, a smile stretched on his face. "Are you okay? Any wounds?"

_"I think so. I have these bandages wrapped around me. You look pretty banged up too." _The Kappa pointed to the Ryuto, seeing the various scratches on his face and arms. His clothes were ripped and there was bandages wrapped around his arm and leg. The dark spots had to be blood, so the bandages needed to be changed.

Ryuto gently felt his arm. "You're right...Ah! Where's Neru?!"

_"She's still asleep. Whoever brought us here must off fought off those Garms themselves."_

"Actually, M-Miko is just a fast runner..."

A small light bathed parts of the dark room. Ryuto shielded his eyes until they had grown used to the sudden light. Blinking, he looked past his arm to see a young girl in a pink robe, which was as torn as his own clothes. Neru was asleep nearby, shifting in her sleep so her back faced the rock where the lantern was resting on.

Yuuma looked around, his suspicions proven right. _"A cave, huh? I would've preferred something nicer, like a bed, but this'll do."_

Of course, Yuuma was (half) joking, but the girl seemed to have taken his word seriously, and looked down with a look of embarrassment. "Miko had a nicer home, but those monsters...took it..."

Ryuto stared at the girl closely as she shifted, only catching a slight swish of her wolf tail. He edged a little closer, which made Miko back away. Ryuto stopped and giggled a bit. "Sorry, but I never seen someone like you before!"

"S-Someone like Miko?" Miko's face reddened and she quickly pulled down her hood. "M-Miko isn't anything special! Y-You should just rest!" Before anyone could stop her, Miko had ran away into one of the various tunnels in the cave. Ryuto and Yuuma glanced at each other for a second before shrugging.

"Maybe she'll come back?"

* * *

_"Mama, you're hurt! Why did Mama do that?!"_

_"Because Mama...has to protect her pup..."_

Miko bit her lip as the word replayed in her mind over and over. Her mother had always told Miko those words whenever she risked her life to protect the wolf girl. Even if that had been a few times, the words had stuck, and Miko could never shake them away. Just like how she couldn't shake off the maternal instinct that suddenly kicked in when she saw those kids being attacked. Both so young, so _adorable. _Her body had moved without the wolf knowing why.

So why had she ran out of her temporary home like before? It was natural response grown from her own knowledge of humans. She had quickly learned that she had no place among normal people, and that she was going to be branded a monster at first glance. People feared what they couldn't understand, and she was definitely never going to be understood.

But maybe that wasn't why she ran.

The way that boy stared at her with -no, not fear -_admiration _and just child curiosity. It was kind of cute, but that didn't stop Miko from running. Why did she run? Why? Did she not understand? Was she afraid of what she couldn't understand?

Now wasn't the time to think of such things though. Now was the time to find food for those kids, just like how her mother brought home food for her. But what if she brought something the kids wouldn't like? What if they yelled at her? Would she be a bad moth- No, she couldn't be _that._ They weren't hers! She isn't even ready for that responsibility.

Still, she wondered if they were okay. The blonde girl wasn't awake when Miko returned to the cave, and hopefully Ryuto went back to sleep as well. It would make things a little easi-

"Move."

Miko halted in her step. Her thoughts were snapped away by the dull, yet stern voice coming from the ash grey haired boy in front of her. She had also noticed that she had somehow ventured onto the forest path and that she was blocking the young man's way. She nodded her head, her cheeks red and head down, and stepped to the side to let the man through. When he didn't move, Miko dared to look up at him. The man was staring at her through the corner of his eye, but it felt more like a cold glare.

"...Hn..." The odd man continued forward, not looking back at the wolf girl even once. Miko continued on her way once he was out of sight, and ran back into the forest off the path in a hurry. Something about that man had disturbed her.

Though, she couldn't help but also notice how quiet the forest seemed to be now.

* * *

It was getting darker, and she had yet to return. Neru had already woken up, and the worst injury Ryuto could see on her was a scraped knee. Fortunately, Neru did not end up getting as beat up as Ryuto and Yuuma.

The sun was now set against the horizon, dying the sky in orange as Ryuto held Neru piggyback style. Yuuma was waddling behind them, still rather sore for their escapade with the Garms. Most of the "fight" was a mystery to both travelers, having been knocked out with some damage inflicted on them before then. The most Ryuto had remembered was a flash of pink, which he had figured out had to have been Miko herself.

Speaking of Miko, where was she? No one had seen her since the afternoon. Was she lost? Did she run into the Garms again? Why were they suddenly released to begin with?

As much as Ryuto wanted his answers, he knew his priority at the moment was to find his way back to the city and get Neru home to her parents. Surely, they had to be worried sick about her? Nao is probably just as worried. The two seemed rather close.

"Hey, Yuuma."

_"What, kid?"_

Ryuto bit his lip before continuing. "Do you think Miko is okay? I mean, those Garms might still be around..."

Ryuto didn't hear a reply from the Kappa for a moment until Yuuma finally answered back._ "I doubt it. If the Garms were still here, we would have already ran into one."_

"Okay..." Ryuto mumbled. He then felt tiny hands grip the back of his shirt, and he remembered the third member of their tiny group. "Something wrong, Neru?"

"No!" She quickly answered, her grip tightening. Ryuto frowned slightly, but chose not to let Neru's behavior bother him. He was used to dealing with difficult types like Yuuma and Neru anyway.

Hopping over a fallen dead tree, Ryuto continued on until he stopped at a hill at the outskirts of the city. He knelt down to one knee to let Neru climb off his back. The blonde jumped down and started running towards the open gates until she noticed Ryuto and Yuuma were not following. Turning around, Neru stared at the two. "Aren't you idiots coming?"

Ryuto shook his head. "I have to go back for my bag. Miko probably has it. Besides," He gave her a small smile before turning back around to where they came from. "I can't afford to spend anymore time here. Sorry Neru!" He then dashed off, Yuuma yelling at him to slow down or his leg wound would open up again. "Maybe we'll play some other time!"

Neru glared at Ryuto's retreating form, wanting to yell and run after him, but her glare fell as she looked on sadly, giving a small wave. "Bye..."

* * *

_**A/N: Not my best chapter, I know. =_=; Also, guess who "Lillith" is. (Isn't really hard though XD)**_


	6. Side Story: Second Thought

_**Side Story:: Second Thought**_

_**Days left until the next Star Fall: ? ? ?**_

* * *

He held the bundle in his arms as close as he could as he dodges large bodies, claws, and the occasional ripped off limb that was sent flying with the harsh scream of agony. The gates her open, and they had been waiting for them. How on Earth did those humans even know where the Gates were going to appear?

But that didn't matter. What mattered was living, and delivering this gift to safety. Where would he go, though? No human would take in a demon child, especially during a time of war where the demons are the enemy. Not that demons were never the enemy of humanity.

The hooded man jumped to the side, barely escaping being crushed by a mammoth of a demon. On top of the demon was a man with pink hair- which was odd, but a lot of odd things have been happening for both sides -and a large broadsword piercing where the demon's heart should be. He was panting, almost out breath.

The hooded man didn't waste a second in fleeing, quickly becoming aware of his pursuer closing in behind him.

_'Come on, run faster! FASTER!' _He mentally screamed at himself, hoping it would suddenly motivate his legs to move faster. In his hurry, the man had tripped on an unnoticed body lying on the battle ground that belonged to a human soldier. As he fell, he held the baby close and moved his body so he fell onto his side so the baby remained unharmed. A shadow loomed over him, and red eyes glared at what was once vibrant green ones.

The soldier from before, covered in blood that the man could smell was demon's blood, stared down at him, gun aimed between the cloaked man's eyes.

At that moment, the baby began to cry for the first time since they left those gates as if it knew the situation the man was in right now. The shrill screams seemed to have made the soldier snap out of whatever trance he was in.

_'A baby...?' _The soldier thought, and for once, he looked real good at the other man's face. The hood of the cloak was threatening to fall with one move, and he could see the fear washed on the man's face. His messy, cream-white hair almost made him seem innocent in a way, but his red eyes conflicted that. He seemed rather young as well.

The growls and screams, plus almost being shot in the crossfire, reminded the soldier that he was on a _battlefield _and now was not the time to be standing idly in the middle of it. This was especially not the place for a child.

The man bent down and grabbed the demon's arm, forcing him to his feet. The soldier harsly pushed him forward and turned around to deliver a swift kick to a demon sneaking behind them. "Get the hell out of here and GO!"

The cloaked stranger didn't need to be told twice, and made a break for it. He thanked the soldier as he hugged his child close.

As the man became distant, Yuuma wondered why he had let a demon go.

* * *

"Luka-mama, there's a weird man outside!"

"What?"

Luka looked outside the front window. Iroha was proven right, as there was a man in a black hood on one knee. He seemed to be breathing hard, and there were muffled sounds coming from outside that sounded close to a baby's cry. The pinkette moved away from the window to grip the handles of the double doors and pulling them open to meet the man in person. Immediately, he looked up at her, and Luka flinched at his striking, blood red eyes.

The man stood, and held out something wrapped in a yellow blanket. Luka hesitantly took the object in her arms and pulled away the covers. The source of the screaming was now in her arms. The baby started to quiet down, it's large green eyes blinked up at her, tears still in the corner of its eyes.

Luka looked up to address the man, who was motionless and continued to stare at the child as if he was rethinking his decision.

"Sir, are you-"

"Just...take good care him." He suddenly said and dashed away before Luka could stop him.

The woman returned her attention back to the baby, and smiled sadly. Something so small and innocent was so out of place. "How am I going to explain this to the priest?"

She didn't truly think about that though. Right now, this child needed some warmth. She pulled one of the doors closed as she went back inside the orphanage, and the other door soon followed after with an echoing creak.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm actually enjoying writing this fic. It's different from what I usually write. ^w^**_


End file.
